


砂糖兔

by zhucaicai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 纯PWP，舍甫琴科戴了只兔尾巴来找他的队长。





	砂糖兔

 

把尾巴插进去的时候，舍甫琴科抽着气抓紧了马尔蒂尼的背。

这当然是舍甫琴科的主意。他们之间做过的多数心血来潮的性爱游戏都来自更年轻的一方，而年长者往往只是随意地纵容他：蒙起眼睛也好、让他在反锁的更衣室为自己口交也好，舍甫琴科在性爱里的种种渴求更像是淘气，像是他需要用那些小小胡闹证明自己确实被宠爱着。

 

 

就像现在，他全身赤裸地骑着他的队长，一面细细地抽气，一面把带着毛茸茸兔尾巴的假阴茎塞进自己的身体里。

“尝起来怎么样？”马尔蒂尼问他，托着他的大腿。米兰的队长还穿着浴袍，舍甫琴科只允许他解开腰带，这只胡闹的兔子把脸贴近温暖宽阔的胸膛，湿润又痒地呼吸着。他闻起来就像是砂糖粒。

“很胀……”

舍甫琴科回答。马尔蒂尼分出一只手抚摸他光滑的腰背，他知道舍甫琴科不服输的本性一定让他挑了只太大的假阴茎，这贪婪的男孩在他怀里赤裸着，全然不顾大腿下马尔蒂尼的勃起，呻吟着要吃下那根橡胶——

马尔蒂尼手掌滑下他的臀抚摸，那确实很大，摸起来还有两英寸露在外面，而舍甫琴科已经被撑得饱足，当马尔蒂尼接替他自己的手，握住他的尾巴轻微旋转摇晃时，他满溢出的呻吟像平日马尔蒂尼逗弄操他而不真正给他的时候那么难挨。

舍甫琴科迷糊地喊他：“队长，队长。”一边撑住马尔蒂尼的大腿，下意识地晃动腰臀追寻那逗弄式的抽插。

他被操熟了，太过清楚马尔蒂尼会怎样操他，以及被怎样操才最快乐。他也熟知前戏时怎样在阴茎浅浅插入的时候收紧肌肉才更惬意，当橡胶头刮蹭过他体内最禁不起碰触的那一点时，他发出小小的尖叫，腿一软，坐到马尔蒂尼腿上。

 

 

“受不了了？”

马尔蒂尼松开手明知故问。

他看舍甫琴科，舍甫琴科呼吸了几次才能抬头看他，眼睛里闪烁着快感的泪水，鼻尖潮红，当真像受了委屈的兔子。

“想射，啊，想，”他断断续续说，又短促尖叫一声——是马尔蒂尼忽然又狠狠用假阴茎插了他一记，插得他惊叫，整个人弓起来，绷紧了，仿佛被抽了一鞭子那样紧缩起来。

半晌舒缓下来他才伏回马尔蒂尼肩上，“别再，别，我还不想，别这样，”马尔蒂尼知道他的意思是在真正被操前他不想射出来。

他们这晚上不会有太多机会。在懒散的夏季假期里，马尔蒂尼会操到他的奶糖，他的夜莺一直高潮到过分敏感，到了虚脱得整个敞开，哪怕被碰一碰也情不自禁躲闪的程度。但眼下他们只是共度一天难得的周末，舍甫琴科想要好好利用这次份额。

 

 

于是米兰的队长重又坐直起来，双手握住麾下最锐利的射手的腰，全然纵容地问：“那想怎么玩？”

当然还是想要他本人。

舍甫琴科皱着眉头抽出尾巴，兔毛已经些许潮湿了，他徐徐抽出那根假阴茎，马尔蒂尼帮助他，在他尚未完成前就用胯下硬物顶着他腿间，接着在他完全抽出的一瞬紧挨着顶进去，用自己的取而代之。

他们这才唇齿相接。舍甫琴科吻着他，又满足又痛楚。

马尔蒂尼甚至比那根他贪婪吞进的橡胶玩物更硕大饱满，然而是保罗·马尔蒂尼在吻着他，拥抱着他，插入他，用他那双灰蓝近乎绿的眼睛看着他，舍甫琴科在他的注视下只是温驯地坐得更低，更低，一直到马尔蒂尼完整地插入他，劈开他，被他整个滚烫地裹紧。

 

 

“唔，”他迷乱地呻吟着，任由情人操弄。在性上，舍甫琴科总是充满行动力和好奇心，如同他在球场上果断一往无前，然而他也擅长乖乖挨操。事实上马尔蒂尼不知道他是只对自己这样，或是对任何人都一样，柔顺如蜜糖，又娇纵得叫人头疼。马尔蒂尼宁愿相信他没有——他不应该有，他眼睛注视的始终是自己，始终都叫着自己的名字。

只是想到微不足道的可能性，马尔蒂尼翻过身，把舍甫琴科压进沙发里，更深地插进去。他稍许失去控制，插得舍甫琴科期期艾艾地叫起来，哑声喊他，Paolo，Paolo，接着断续地要求他说点什么。

“舒服吗？”

年长者同样粗喘着，一手圈住对方的阴茎在掌心摩挲。他能感到舍甫琴科不住收紧，小声回答他：“好棒，好硬，想射了，比之前还，太大了，啊……”

球场上果敢锋利的青年在他身下胡乱地说着昏话，完全是软绵绵地勾人，偏偏那双棕眼睛湿润地弯着，即使为了惩罚他更用力地撞进去，强忍着狠狠操他也只是让他更餍足地尖叫。

“队长，啊，队长，好舒服，碰到了，”他毫不害臊地呢喃着淫词艳语，马尔蒂尼时常怀疑在听过他在床上怎么叫队长以后，自己怎样还能在平日被他同样呼唤时维持镇定。舍甫琴科的双脚在他腰后交叠，跟随着马尔蒂尼操他的节奏一起用力，这次他真的快射了，马尔蒂尼从他攀在自己肩膀上攥得死紧的手指和绷紧的腰和颤抖的瞳孔里就能感知到。舍甫琴科整个人都收紧了，僵住了，然后他射了，猛烈得几乎把马尔蒂尼也一同席卷进一片白光的绝顶里。

 

 

片刻后，他慵懒地仰躺着，舔舐着嘴角的白浊。马尔蒂尼最终抽出来射在他的脖颈和脸上，那时舍甫琴科已经无暇顾及了，他沉浸在高潮里，绵软轻飘地半张着嘴，接受马尔蒂尼以精液涂抹他的舌尖。倘使他还有知觉，他会跪下来舔舐马尔蒂尼，整个吞进去，把一切当作自己理所应得的奖赏。

他们一同陷进沙发，体会余韵。舍甫琴科屈起一条腿，让马尔蒂尼插进一根手指在他后面，慢慢按揉。那很舒服，起码他是呻吟着的。虽然还不能重新硬起来。他问马尔蒂尼喜欢吗。

“尾巴？”马尔蒂尼加重了一下力道，满意于舍甫琴科的瑟缩。他瞥了一眼扔在地毯上的假阴茎，“是

你喜欢吧？”

“真的不喜欢？”舍甫琴科挑起眉毛，这次是甜蜜的属于他们两人之间的撩人神情，年长一方终于投降了，把手指插进他短而柔软的茶金发，像在他进球后宽厚地鼓舞他那样，揉了揉他的头顶。

“下次戴别的。”

他说。

 

 完


End file.
